Supernormal
by Miss-Statement
Summary: Not just normal, normal. Supernormal. This is the sort of AU drabble series in which I contribute to a small but fantastic fandom, Kara Danvers is an awkward turtle, and I try to figure out who I ship her with. Support the cause and send me prompts?
1. Chapter 1

**This one's going to be about Kara's first day in the office. Sort of, one-sided SuperNerd? (is that their ship name?)**

* * *

Winn was staring at the clock. It was bright and early in the morning, but the pressure was on. Rumor has it that Cat Grant hired a new assistant. The problem? It's almost seven and that assistant isn't here. Cat's going to be walking through those elevator doors any minute.

Everyone in the office had already started placing bets about how long the new kid in the Co would last. Winn refrained so far, just waiting until he could see the kind of resolve in the person. And trust that he would see her. Even if Cat Grant didn't know his name, her new assistant's desk would be place right across from his. It was going to be an interesting morning.

As the second's ticked closer and closer to seven, Winn placed down the action figure of Superman he was playing with and stood up. Or he would've stood up if it weren't for the sudden shoulder shove that came out of nowhere, bumping him into the sharp corner of his desk, knocking a bunch of paperwork off, and spilling hot coffee all down his side and back.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh. I am- I am so sorry!" there was an arm picking him up with surprising strength, delicate hands fluttering about, trying to smooth out the wrinkles from his shirt. When Winn looked at the girl, all he saw were wide ocean blue eyes looking back and burning red cheeks. Suddenly his mouth felt dry. "It took me an hour to find the coffee place that Ms. Grant exclusively gets her latte from. And then, when the barista handed it to me, it wasn't at all what I ordered. They knew who Cat Grant was, so I figured they would know her order offhand. Instead it was a hot chocolate with whipped cream, made with whole milk, which Cat told me she hasn't had in years- and anyway, so the barista made a new one and told me I could keep the hot chocolate, but by then it was like 6:48 so I had to run down the street in heels trying to get here ahead of time. Now, I'm finally here, and I've spilled it all over you. The hot chocolate I mean. It's probably going to stain your shirt, and I am so sorry-"

"Where is my latte?" a voice rang throughout the room.

Those wide, panicked eyes again. Looking at him. Oh god. Is his heart seizing?

The girl twisted around in front of him, fumbling to pull the other drrink from the carrier. Even the back of her head was amazing. "It's, uh, I have it right here Ms. Grant." She held it almost pleadingly out to the other woman. Cat Grant looked at the girl, taking her sunglasses off slowly and taking careful steps towards the girl.

"You're my new assistant?" she asked with a piercing voice, ignoring the drink held out to her. The girl nodded quickly. Cat eyed the girl up and down for a moment, before taking the latte. "What's your name?"

"Kara, Ms. Grant. Kara Danvers."

"I have to say Kiera, I'm not impressed."

"Actually, Ms. Grant, my name is-

"Come along, Kiera. I have a meeting with Gina from the Capitol at three that I'd like you to schedule in, as well as a phone call I need to make with my son's nanny. She was late dropping my son off to school again. So after filling out the paperwork for the Greenfield Fashion Show project, I'm going to need you to hire a new one. And you," Cat said, striding towards her office before pausing, looking at Winn. "If you ever show up this ill dressed to work again, I'll take it as a sign that you no longer take your job here seriously." Cat took a sip from her latte, and walked into her office without further ado.

Kara gave Winn one more apologetic glance, and handed him a rolled up bag with the logo from the coffee place on it. "Sorry," she said. "I hope you like raspberries." Then she waved him goodbye before strolling after Ms. Grant.

Winn opened the bag, he saw three jelly-filled doughnuts in there and knew he was in trouble.

He _loved_ jelly filled doughnuts.

He gave the girl three days.


	2. Chapter 2

Lois Lane goes to National City with her boy toy Clark Kent to have a business meeting with Cat and her assistant. They were supposed to be there to discuss Catco's and the Daily Planet's mutual interests, but Lois got distracted in an argument with her sister Lucy. Both low key insinuate that their city's hero is better than the other's. How do they prove this? They'll get their heroes to race, photograph/document it, and the soul rights to report the match go to whichever city's champion wins. Cat, while disproving of using their super like that when she could be saving the city, is down for a little friendly competition. Especially since Superman seems to be in the city, and this would be the story of a lifetime.

Superman wins? Daily Planet gets the exclusive. Supergirl? Catco.

The thing is… Lucy is privy to some information that Lois doesn't know, information James Olsen told her offhand before she broke up with him: that Supergirl is way faster than her cousin.

Lucy smirks, thinking that this was going to be the hustle of the century… if only she could get a hold of Supergirl in time. Poor, innocent, clueless Kara Danvers. She has no idea what she's in for.

With the fierce determination of the Lane sisters to contend with, and Kara Danvers and Clark Kent looking at each other helplessly, Miss Grant states, "Let the race begin."

* * *

 **Will Kara win the race? Will Clark?**

 **Find out in some other drabble sometime on Supernormal! Where I try and figure out who I ship people with!**

 **lol thanks for reading, I probably will expand on this at some point, and thank you for the comments.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This one's going to be about something that actually happened to me once. It's gonna be fantastic.**

 **Or, at least, one in the morning after working all day and taking a shot of vodka me thinks so.**

 **Pairing for this one is Siobhan/Kara or The Ol' 1, 2 (get it? cuz assistant one and assistant two?) or SuperAss. Cuz that one just seems funny. Ass being short for "assistant".**

 **I'd like to apologize for not thinking up SuperWinn until after I posted that one drabble.**

 **Thumbs up, fam! :D**

 **Due to requests, despite being extremely weird to me for some reason, Alex/Kara next chapter... if I can get some kind of prompt. Please?**

* * *

Holy fuck.

Here I was, just minding everyone else's business (listening to the juicy details of people's lives because in this business it was worth it to know how to work people in order to get ahead) and working on some paperwork for a photo shoot that Cat told me we needed done ASAP when, out of nowhere, I look up to see that idiot assistant number two with _her cardigan off._ Oh wow, Siobhan, so interesting. Except, with _arms like those,_ it really was. What has that Kiera girl been hiding under her sweaters?

It shouldn't even be so interesting to look at! So, dare I say, attractive. Kiera or Kara or whatever the naive girl's name is has her head resting on her palm, cardigan thrown over the back of the chair. Her hair is escaping the confines its usually in, instead dangling down over her shoulder. With her back towards the window, everything about Kara simply glows.

But that's not even the most important part.

My eyes are brought back to what captured my attention in the first place. Those fucking arms. Those beautiful, wonderful, incredibly muscular arms. Women don't typically have arms like those. Good god, Kara isn't even flexing and the amount of muscle bulging on her bicep is practically a small mountain. With arms like those... what other attractive features could Kara be hiding? Is her stomach as toned? Her thighs? When does Kara even find the time to stay in shape? How much does she even have to lift, or how often, to get those kind of deliciously sculpted muscles?

It can't be real. Those arms can't be real.

The girl across from me sighs gently, adjusting the glasses balancing in the bridge of her knows, and flips to another paper to fill out. Those hands are so delicate. Her face so soft. Those eyes promise that she couldn't even hurt a butterfly.

Before I had even a chance to realize what I was doing, I was up and walking towards the other girl. She didn't even register that I was there until my hands were on her, squeezing her bicept. She startled so badly that I thought she was going to fall out of the chair. The movement didn't allow for her arm to pull away. The look she gave me was bewildered, but her voice sounded suspicious as she asked, "What are you doing?"

I squeezed her arm again, if anything more surprised and confused and distracted by her arms than I was when I first saw her this was. "Your muscles are ginormous. They're so hard they're like steel. How often do you work out?" My hand moved up her bicep, thoroughly checking everywhere on her arm to make sure it was muscular all around. When I looked up, Kara was blushing hardcore. It made me realize how this could be taken. As if I was flattering her, or worse. Hitting on her. Before I had the chance to remove my hand however, _she flexed._

 _Holy crap._

 _Feeling up her arm just got even better._

My mouth felt dry, like sandpaper, and I swallowed hard.

"I uh. I volunteer in my free time." She laughs nervously, "Ha ha, you know, habitat for humanity and stuff like that. Lots of work. Deconstructing and reconstructing. Tearing down walls. Lots of walls. In homes people will live in. Eventually. After I take it down with my heat- with my sledgehammer! Which is not at all heated! I don't even know why I said that..."

God. Why does she have to make me feel so threatened? Not only does she have arms like fucking steel, at least two male coworkers pining over her, and that whole naive, pure, goody two shoes, trusting, "I volunteer on the weekends!" act going on, but she's also infuriatingly adorable. _And_ she's good at her job. And she's downright pretty in that innocent kind of way, especially looking at me like she is right now. Like she feels guilty for enjoying the fact that I'm checking out her arms (which, why am I doing that again? I should probably stop drooling over her?), or like she's guilty for flexing her arms and showing off. She's way too pure. I know with a one hundred percent certainty that it's something that I can take advantage of. Something I want to take advantage of.

For some reason, I don't even mean it in a career gaining kind of way. I mean it in a _I want to see what else those dopey clothes are hiding underneath_ kind of way.

"Siobhan, Kiera, stop ogling each other and someone get me the layout for next week's edition of the tribune." Both girls looked up at Cat with deer-caught-in-the-headlight expressions. Cat stood in the doorway of her office, looking more and more impatient by the second. "Well? Chop chop. I have ten minutes until my meeting with that ogre from the board."

"I'm right on it, Miss Grant," Kara says, pulling away and standing up. The red blush is still staining her face, and she chances a look back at me as she's walking away. Dammit. I'm going to have to insult her twice as much now, before she thinks we're friends or something.

My mind gets stuck on the "or something" part, which does strange and fluttery to my stomach.

This was not a part of the plan.

Sighing, it was with the utmost difficulty that I didn't snoop through Kara's things and instead trailed back over to my desk. Some other day.


End file.
